


Party Snack

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and this is crazy, but here's my boner, hey i just met you, so suck me maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEAN POV“Hey” Eren puffed a cloud of smoke looking at him, shaking his arm to get free of Jean’s grasp, who whispered eagerly pointing at his back with a thumb, “who’s that? the freckled one”“Who, Marco?” The green-eyed asshole snorted. Jean hit his arm ‘cause the fucking idiot didn’t know how to be silent.“Marco…”
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Party Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [this version of Jean](https://twitter.com/lisbhara/status/1220923891075305472)  
> made with picrew and I made [this version of Marco](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar/status/1221235487156981761)  
> and the rest you can read below.

He wasn’t into staring at people until his jaw hit his chest or something, but there he was, standing in Armin’s living room with a disgusting beer in hand, sporting half chub just by looking at a beautiful stranger. That guy was wearing a stupid cap backward and a Pink Floyd sweater, black hair falling over a really nice face and Jean was _thirsty._

“Hey” Eren puffed a cloud of smoke looking at him, shaking his arm to get free of Jean’s grasp, who whispered eagerly pointing at his back with a thumb, “who’s that? the freckled one”

“Who, Marco?” The green-eyed asshole snorted. Jean hit his arm ‘cause the fucking idiot didn’t know how to be silent.

“Marco…” Jean looked over his shoulder, _Marco_ smiled at Armin and he bit his lip with a, _was that a whine?_ _Am I this needy?_ “is he into guys or something?”

“Oh, yeah he _is_ gay but he won’t suck your dick, horse face” Marco looked in Eren’s loud voice direction so Jean averted his gaze, blushing furiously and shoving Eren as hard as he could.

“Shutthefuckupasshole” he muttered. Eren pushed back with a click of the tongue and soon enough Armin and Mikasa got between the two of them, “you are lucky your friends are here to—

“Lucky? A momma’s boy is gonna slap me?” Jean’s blood boiled in his veins trembling from embarrassment, closing his hands in tight fists, “uh, I’m so so scared”.

That falsetto triggered him enough to jump forward, Connie and Sasha getting in between them as well, someone pulling from his arm strongly and away from Eren, his laughs and mockery. Jean looked back to that hand and he saw freckles. He looked up and there was a constellation of them over the cutest nose, countless brown dots on high cheekbones, around full, pink lips.

“Don’t listen to Eren, you know he likes to mess around when he’s high” Jean understood what he was saying but it was kind of distant, focused in how that mouth moved around words, the anger forgotten in favour of that insane arousal for the new boy.

“How is it that you know Eren and Armin but I’ve never seen you?” The words left his mouth before he could think twice about it. Anyway, they made that angel smile and Jean’s lips curled in what he knew was the most idiotic grin ever.

“I’ve been living in Jinae for a while but I’m _glad_ I’m back to Trost. I’m Marco, by the way,” he noticed his fingers still around his wrist, the touch now gentle but warm.

“Jean and I know your name, Eren just told me” he realized his mistake watching Marco’s expression changing from wonder to comprehension, a sided, sexy smirk pulling from that appealing mouth.

“Then, Jean…” he came closer, his voice deeper and a bit quieter than before. Jean licked his lips _so, so thirsty,_ “...I’m afraid that what Eren yelled was a lie”

Jean heard his friends laughing and talking to Eren a few steps away but he couldn’t care less. He had to look at his lips again before getting lost for a second in those huge, brown eyes, “Oh, you are _not_ gay”.

“Oh, _that_ I am. But I would gladly suck your dick”

_Oh shit, fuck FUCKING FRECKLED JESUS CHRIST this is happening._

“Please, be my guest” Marco laughed happily again, his thumb now caressing the inner side of Jean’s wrist.

“I didn’t mean like, right now, I just met you, shouldn’t we t—

“I’d fall on my knees if you ask me to right here and I don’t care about that bunch of idiots, I’d swallow you in one go” He felt his cheeks burning but _oh_ , this was a once in a lifetime chance and it won’t go away.

“Uh, Jean, don’t, wow, don’t say things like that” His hand was now covering his. _Covering_ _his_ cause it was wider, just like the rest of him, “are you sure about this?”

“Marco, you have the most pleasant face I’ve ever seen. Man, you _are_ beautiful and I don’t know why should I wait for this when I’m this horny just by looking at you”

“Oh” Something dark made that angelical face look dangerous and Jean got weak in the knees, “I just don’t want to rush things, but if you _are_ sure”

“Say that again and I will have to do something about it” Marco came even closer, his feet between Jean’s. The brunet had to look slightly down cause there was a tiny height difference.

“You would, huh?” His breath was warm, it smelled like something sweet, probably Sasha’s snacks. Jean bit his lips to avoid biting the ones slightly parted in front of him, “are you _sure?”_

Jean’s life motto could be “follow your heart’s desires”.

It actually meant, “act and then think”.

And that was what he was doing at the moment taking Marco by the hand toward Armin’s room. He heard someone calling for them in the back but his lust had taken the wheel. Marco got in the bedroom right after him and before the door was closed they had their hands all over each other.

Marco’s back slammed the wall, Jean’s hands on his hips and mouth crushing against mouth. The freckled boy pulled from his blond locks, tilting his head and kissing deep and eager, licking inside his mouth. The warm swipe went straight to Jean’s dick confined behind tight jeans, and he let his hands roam under his t-shirt over a soft belly, broad chest, lots of warm skin.

“Fuck, I want you” Marco breathed in his kiss, grabbing his ass to rub their crotches together “I saw you as soon as I got in the house and I’ve been thinking about this the whole time”

“Shit, I’ve never been this horny” they both laughed breathlessly, Marco making him walk backward until his shins hit Armin’s bed.

“Gotta do something about it, right?”

His pants were around his ankles in an instant and Marco’s hand grope his aching length, rubbing the palm of his hand over the glans while caressing his balls with soft fingertips. Jean moaned softly watching his lover’s eyes become black with desire, teeth sinking on his lower lip. He pulled from his red boxers and looked down, licking his upper lip.

“Sit” he ordered and Jean was fast to comply, spreading his legs and making space for him.

“You are a fucking dream come true” he murmured caressing black locks after removing his cap. Marco looked up from his stiffened cock and for a split second, he gifted him with the sweetest smile.

Jean’s heart jumped on his chest and his dick throbbed in anticipation.

It was the blonde who guided himself between those soft lips curling around his glans, Marco’s huge hands covering his tights in a soft caress, one of them moving up to softly grab the base.

His touch was delicate, the movement of lips and tongue slow, squeezing enough to give pleasure in lazy strokes. Jean was used to jerking fast and hard, so this was new, different, and so _fucking amazing_ he was losing his shit. 

That known tension was building up unhurriedly, creeping from his insides to his chest, coming out in long, quiet moans. Marco made his cock shine and the _fucker_ looked up with a crooked little smile, lips shining with pre and spit.

“I wanna fuck you” Jean gasped when his hand twisted around the upper part of his length and Marco made a sound as filthy as he felt.

“Please, Jean” he pulled out his tongue, flat against the most sensitive part of him, “are you gonna fill my tight hole?”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck”

He was cumming.

There was cum everywhere: Marco’s hands, lips, cheeks, forehead, _hair,_ and Jean orgasm was hard, tilting his hips upwards and pulling from Armin’s bedsheets. He didn’t want to close his eyes but the pleasure was overwhelming, warm waves rushing from his hips to his chest, toes curling inside his converse and moans swallowed behind closed lips.

“Jean, that was hot” he opened one eye to watch Marco’s amused expression, covering his eyes right after.

“That was fucking embarrassing” He felt Marco moving around the room and when he dared to look up, the guy was cleaning his face with a tissue, giggling nonstop, “please stop laughing at me, I just, you are too hot, ok?!”

“Jesus, Jean calm down, I’m not laughing at you” once he got his face clean enough he threw himself on Armin’s bed, back against the headboard, “I’m happy I made you lose control, now” he unbuttoned his trousers, raising his hips to get rid of it and his underwear. A _huge_ flushed cock bounced against his stomach and Marco let go a sigh of relief, “would you please make me lose it? Pretty please?”

“Shit, Marco” he climbed over the bed butt naked, sinking between his legs to sniff hard from those black thick curls at the base of the most luscious cock he’s ever seen, “now I want _you_ to fuck me”

“Oh, yeah?” Marco moaned low as soon as his tongue twisted around the crown of his cock, pushing down the foreskin, “how do you want it?”

“Hard, just a bit of lube and you are ok to go to the hilt, handsome” He swallowed deep, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue flat against his throbbing flesh. 

He saw Marco’s stomach tighten, a loud filthy moan leaving his lips while grabbing Jean’s hair, fucking into his mouth. He liked it hard and Jean blew him just like that, desperate, using tongue, lips, hands, looking into his eyes, amazed because no one should be that beautiful when finishing.

He saw it coming so he drank it all, almost choking because of the laugh that bubbled in his chest hearing how _loud_ the boy was. Marco couldn’t stay still, pulling from his hair and shoulders, hips coming up and down, back arching and cheeks in a beautiful pink.

“Noisy” Jean teased, kissing his now sensitive glans. He crawled up the bed, falling over him to kiss his panting mouth.

“Did I, was I, oh my what am I gonna do when they ask?” His shy smile made him sigh, touching red kissing lips with his thumb.

“Fuck them. Well, no, fuck me” Marco's laugh was lazy, shaking his head.

“Not in Armin’s bed, please”

“Wherever you want to, baby” Marco’s eyes went huge hearing the pet name, melting below him right after while surrounding his neck with wide freckled arms.

“Call me that again…”

“Sure, baby boy”

Maybe it was too soon to be sure but it was love at first blowjob. He would have never imagined that the shitty party would lead him to chat with the _perfection_ made flesh, both half-naked, kissing him until their lips hurt and their friends started to knock on the door worried about their lack of water. And Jean was convinced that he didn’t deserve the beautiful, kind, gay, and very-much-willing-to-have-tons-of-sex-with-him angel in his arms. 

That night, he took Marco to his place and it was the next morning when he was completely sure that he wanted to wake up just like that: covered in hickeys, sticky, smelly and looking into the softest brown eyes that made his insides melt. There was no _I love you’s_ but that sweet _good morning_ was everything and more that he’s always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
